Emma Evans (Earth-616)
History Emma Renee Evans was born to Abigail and Arthur Evans on September 7th, 1979. Emma was a 21-year-old college student when she crashed Tony Stark's end of the year party in 2000 with her best friend, Joan. After being flirted with by the billionaire himself, Emma allowed herself to be seduced by him because she wanted to start the year with a bang and finally lose her virginity (and to Tony Stark nonetheless). That night resulted in an accidental pregnancy that she discovered in February. Joan had dropped out of college 3 weeks prior, and Emma was scared to tell her parents, having no one else to count on. She was studying to be a clinical psychologist, and on the day she found out that she was pregnant, Emma considered aborting for the sake of her own future -- but wasn't brave enough to do in the end. First Trimester In April 2001, 3 months pregnant, Emma finally decided to keep the baby. Her relationship with her parents was almost severed when she announced her pregnancy to her parents and refused to tell them who the father was, her mother had called her a 'whore' and finished the call abruptly. After three depressing weeks of silence from her parents, her mother finally called her to apologize and the two women cried on the phone for half an hour. In the end, her parents forgave her, but they were still disappointed. Emma changed her demeanor afterward; she was no longer concerned about her baby ruining her life, and she was still going to finish her Bachelor's Degree in Psychology. She and Joan still emailed, and as much as Emma missed her, she didn't tell Joan about her pregnancy. As the days passed, the two communicated less, and Emma feared they would stop speaking. That final communication happened a month later, when Emma entered her fourth month of pregnancy, so she decided to move on from their friendship and focus on her pregnancy and school, making a new start. She also found out that she was having a girl. That's when Emma started thinking about telling Tony because he deserved to know, and she was entitled to receive help from him. Emma knew his wealth would benefit her daughter. Breaking the News As June began (her fifth month of pregnancy), Emma graduated with good grades and an expectant future. She soon returned to begin her master's degree. Her summer vacation allowed her to finally do what she wanted: tell Tony Stark he was going to be a father. After getting to Stark Enterprises without knowing if he was there, she was introduced to the famous Pepper Potts after explaining the situation to security in the lobby. The whole ordeal was handled normally -- as if there was a woman claiming to be carrying Stark's baby every other week. Pepper brought her to Tony's office, and when Emma asked him if he remembered her he lied and said 'no', although he did remember her eyes. Telling him about her pregnancy and that he was the father was easy for Emma, but the hardest part was when he mockingly laughed at her afterward. He explained that a woman would imply to be expecting a child from him almost every other month, some of them going to the point of even impregnating themselves, and that as soon as a paternity test was mentioned they would never be heard from again. However, that didn't faze Emma, she was confident he was the father because he was her first and she didn't sleep with any men until she took her pregnancy test in February. When she told Tony, with Pepper present in the room, she watched him visibly cringe. After all, he was nine years older than she was. Emma stated she wasn't there for the money, and Tony impatiently asked her why she didn't come to him sooner. Speechless, she finally admitted that she was scared. She told him that her bills were piling up, that she almost broke ties with her parents, lost her only friend, and that she still wants to finish her education. Then she bravely demanded that he start paying child support if he didn't want to be in his daughter's life. She saw the shocked look on his face when she mentioned the baby's gender. Pepper, concerned about the pregnant young woman's agitation, sat her down and gave her a glass of water. That moment seemed to start a friendship between the two. Tony then startled the two women when he started laughing almost maniacally, surprised at how Pepper and Emma immediately had each other's back having just met. But he also laughed nervously at the fact that he was possibly going to father a girl. He apologized for laughing earlier on and told Emma that if the baby she was carrying was indeed his, he wanted to be part of her life, but for her not to take it personally when he said he didn't want a relationship out of it. Emma quickly quipped that he wasn't her type, and she had no intention of marrying him. Emma then met Happy Hogan when Tony took her to his house in Malibu to discuss everything in a more comfortable and secluded area. Twelve hours later, Tony suggested she take the paternity test after the birth, and when Emma accepted that calmly was when he realized that he was really going to be a father. Before she left to go back home, Emma gave him the baby's ultrasounds that confirmed her gender, and it was only after she left when he started having a panic attack, JARVIS was able to calm him down and congratulate him. Tony also offered Emma the option to stay in one of his guest-rooms for the rest of her pregnancy, because the 6-hour-drive between Malibu and San Francisco would end up becoming tiring for her -- that was the first time Tony genuinely worried over Emma and the baby. Two months later, Emma saw that Tony was making plans for a nursery and a playroom for his house. At this point, he trusted Emma and the two bonded over picking clothes, furniture, and toys (but not too many, as Emma had to stop Tony from going rampant). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Good Characters Category:No Dual Identity Category:American Category:Doctors Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Single Characters Category:Original Characters